UNA DECISIÓN EGOÍSTA
by Wine Shadow
Summary: En la vida tomamos malas decisiones, ya sea por amor, rencor, venganza, o lujuria. Pero al final, en todos lo casos, las malas decisiones tienen malas consecuencias. Hinata descubrirá a base de la experiencia porque es así, pero también, aprenderá que se pueden tomar decisiones correctas, aunque parezcan egoístas. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1:**

**UNA DECISIÓN EGOISTA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía su piel arderle en ese fuego intenso y abrazador, que se derretiría con el incesante contacto que mantenían esas grandes y callosas sus manos sobre su cuerpo, suspiros ansiosos salían de su boca respondiendo ante cada movimiento que esos dedos traviesos hacían, que invadían su intimidad, jugueteando en ella con libertad, invitándola sutilmente a dar inicio a un juego de lujuria.

Arqueo la espalda sintiendo los espasmos de un venidero clímax, aferro las manos fuertemente a las sabanas de algodón que cubrían el colchón y comenzó a mover las caderas en pequeños círculos, podía sentir los espasmos de placer recorrerle cada vez más intensos, jadeo excitada, estaba cerca, sentía el orgasmo demasiado cerca.

Un agudo sonido de insatisfacción salió de su boca como un gruñido al sentir como los dedos abandonaban su interior dejándola en pleno punto de éxtasis incompleto. Alzo la cabeza con una y observo a su compañero con una mueca de reproche.

Naruto negó para sonreírle malicioso. Disfrutaba de verla retorcerse ansiosa cada vez que le negaba el orgasmo, sacando sus dedos siempre en el momento preciso y luego volverlos a meter reiniciando la tortura. Hinata empezaba a desesperarse de eso, si lo que él quería era torturarla lo estaba logrando.

Quería que ese grande y masculino cuerpo ya, que tomara de ella lo que le apetecía y le diera alivio a su necesidad, que la tocara hasta que no quedara centímetro de ella que no fuera de él, que le mordiera hasta hacerla gritar distorsionado por el dolor y el placer combinados.

Ya no podía más, necesitaba sentirlo con ella.

Alzo su rostro para observarlo de manera suplicante, pidiéndole silenciosamente que terminara con la tortura de una vez, haciéndole saber la necesidad de él.

Naruto la miro y no pudo evitar que su miembro palpitara por atención, lo que estaba frente era una imagen que se le antojaba demasiado erótica. Retiro sus dedos completamente húmedos del interior de esa estrecha cavidad para degustarlos, gruño extasiado del sabor, Hinata sabia tan bien que le dieron ganas de probarla directamente, hundir su cara entre los pliegues rosados y húmedos de su intimidad y probar de ella hasta saciarse. Pensó que era tentador, pero no podría alargar mas tiempo la situación sin perder el control, moría de ganas por estar dentro de ella y sentir su cálido interior cogerlo a la perfección.

Hinata lo miraba insistente y sonrojados hasta las orejas por verlo degustar su escancia, el calor de sus mejillas se extendió por su cuerpo cuando el bajo la mirada hambrienta entre sus piernas, inconscientemente las abrió un poco mas sintiendo un escalofrió al ver que Naruto se relamía los labios, internamente deseo que esa lengua se deslizara entre sus piernas.

— N-Naruto-kun… — llamó Hinata abochornada y aun sin creerse lo que quería pedirle —… y-yo…

Naruto alzo el rostro y Hinata se perdió en ese par de ojos azules que parecían dos hermosas tormentas obscurecidas por el deseo, olvidándose del porque lo había llamado se sonrojo furiosamente y mordió su labio.

Naruto se acerco poniéndose sobre ella. Hinata abrió un poco más las piernas invitándolo a acunarse entre sus muslos, le miro intensamente acercándose, acechándola. Se sintió ansiosa y echo la cabeza hacia al sentir el erecto miembro rosarse en su entrada lanzándole una descarga de placer, previendo lo que se avecinaba.

Naruto no pudo evitar torcer una sonrisa al ver que la necesidad de Hinata por tenerlo, era tan o mas grande que la de él…tal vez no. El deseaba a Hinata en todo momento, quería hacerla suya, poseerla donde fuera y como fuera, sentirla con el era su obsesión. Era un enfermo obseso de la lujuria.

Era un obseso de ella.

Tomo las delgadas piernas de la morena y las alzó para que la estrecha cadera quedara al encuentro con su pene, gruño al sentir lo húmeda que estaba y la alzo un poco más hacendó que Hinata lo rodeara por la cintura con sus piernas. Entro en ella de un solo movimiento aguantando la respiración para no gemir al sentir su vagina contraerse sobre su miembro por la intromisión, provocándole un gruñido. Hinata ahogo un pequeño grito enterrando su cara en el hombro del rubio sintiendo como este comenzó a mover lentamente su cadera, disfrutando la sensación de estar rodeado por aquellas húmedas paredes que lo estrujaban con una fuerza enloquecedora, su cuerpo empezó a pedirle más y más conforme avanzaba el tiempo, causando que fuera aumentando su ritmo paulatinamente, logrando que su embestidas alcanzaran un ritmo salvaje.

— Ahhh… Na… mmm… ¡Haaa!** –**suspiraba Hinata sintiéndose derretir por dentro, fascinada entre ese candente ritmo que llevaba el Uzumaki, aferro sus uñas en la bronceada carne de su amante quien soltó un gruñido.

Con cada embestía se sentía más adentro en ese abismo sin retorno donde lo único que importaba era la pasión. El desenfreno de dos seres en busca del olvido que tanto les hacía falta.

Dos seres tratando de perderse en medio de esa bruma que les otorgaba la pasión.

Rodeo con sus piernas la delgada cadera masculina con mas fuerza apegándose aun mas contra el, se impuso con una mano sobre la cama para un mejor empuje incrementando la fricción. Apretó las sabanas lo más que pudo para que sus manos no fueran a parar a ese ancho y bronceado pecho que se colocaba frente a ella. Deseaba arañarlo y sentir la carne desgarrarse bajo sus uñas, hacerlo e daba una sensación de poder y la llenaba de erotismo.

Ambos siempre estaban en busca de un goce carnal y primitivo que lo hiciese libres, dejándose arrastrar a los placeres para poder sentir una liberación momentánea del alma.

Para un pasajero estado de amnesia.

Hinata siempre se ofrecía plenamente a él, a sus caricias, totalmente entregada en ese vaivén de caderas, sentía que era la única forma de sentirse viva. Solo dejándose arrastrar por los bajos instintos a causa del la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, dejándose poseer por la volátil sensación de calidez que lograba obtener de él.

El sentir el alma desprenderse de su cuerpo con cada movimiento en su intimidad, le recodaba que un vivía, que no había muerto, aun aunque así lo sintiera.

Sabia que por la vida le era posible estremecerse con cada oleada de placer que asaltaba su cuerpo, pero que sin embargo, disfrazado por el goce, permanecía ese completo vacío.

La única diferencia es que no había dolor.

Vivía solo aferrándose al hueco roce de cuerpos que compartían, carente de sentimientos, carente de emociones, pero repleto de sensaciones traicioneras y vagamente satisfactorias que la hacían nublarse ante cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellas, las que la llenaban de calidez imaginaria. Por esas mismas, se sentía completa por cierto lapso de tiempo.

Solo hasta el culmine de acto.

Y solo ahí, con él sobre su cuerpo se podría decir que era relativamente feliz. En esos momentos se podía sentir libre y dejarse llevar por la corriente sin reparo de nada de lo que pudiera suceder, poder obrar sin que importaran las consecuencias de sus actos.

Poder sentir un soplo de libertad_._

En esos, los únicos momentos en los que se permitía ser egoísta disfrutando de un toque que sentía no se merecía, gozando de un placer del que debería de ser privada, mas sin embargo, siempre se encontraba aferrándose de ellos con desesperación y egoísmo monstruosos.

Ya que de hecho, su desdeñable vida dependía de ese efímero contacto sin fines sentimentales, y en el que solo era un instrumento de alivio.

Ella no era más que una basura obstinada que se negaba a dejar este mundo por capricho de estar junto a él.

Aunque fuera solo en su cama.

Hinata sintió una gran y áspera mano subir y acariciar su pecho deliberadamente apretándolo con fuerza sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, logrando devolverla de sus divagaciones. Por instinto quiso tocarlo, sujetar su mano contra su pecho con mayor intensidad y permitirse ser invadida por ese sentimiento de posesión que solo percibía en ese tipo de situaciones. Y no solo de parte de él.

En el fondo sabia que él le pertenecía.

Su otra mano sostenía firmemente las de ella que quemaban por sentirlo, por acariciarlo y deleitarse con esa dorada piel. Pero para su desgracia un duro y firme agarre que la enorme mano masculina le mantenía, y se intensificaba con cada envestida, no se lo permitía, haciendo algo de daño a sus muñecas.

Siempre que estaban juntos, quedaba con ansia de sentirlo. Aunque sea una poco de esa cálida piel, un solo roce por con la yema de los dedos le bastaba para cerciorarse que en realidad estaba con él y no era cosa de su imaginación.

Para confirmar que no era una jugarreta sucia de su perturbada mente.

Moría por tocar su cuerpo y él solo no permitía ese contacto necesario para aquel marchito corazón, ese que aunque roto y marchito, siempre estaba deseoso de sentirlo a su lado.

Lo necesitaba.

En respuesta de sus deseos siempre obtenía el mismo toque frio y carente de cualquier sentimiento… estaba vacio.

Y era porque en realidad ambos lo estaban.

Ambos hundidos en un abismo negro y profundo.

Uno por el rencor… la otra por la culpa.

Dos sentimientos tan diferentes, pero con el mismo fin…

Destruir a la persona.

Hinata sabia que él la odiaba, y eso le dolía infinitamente, porque a pesar de todo, aun después de que él la tratara peor que basura, ella seguía amándolo con una intensidad abrumadora, que en lugar de ayudarla a salir adelante, le hacia hundirse mas al saberse acreedora de todo el odio del Uzumaki.

Sabía que se lo merecía pero eso no impedía sentir dolor.

Ella sabia que con nada podía arreglar lo que había causado, que con nada podría traer a la vida a esas personas que habían perecido por su culpa, pero le reconfortaba un poco que podía servirle al rubio en algo, que aunque ese algo algunas personas lo vieran como algo sin moral, y a ella como una persona sin dignidad ni cerebro, poco le importaba. Ella haría todo por él…

Por su Naruto.

Armándose de un valor ñango sin ninguna determinación, a sabiendas de que ante cualquier negativa sedería, forcejeo para soltar sus manos.

Sorpresivamente y para dicha de la morena, el Uzumaki deshizo su agarre para capturar en su lugar la estrecha cintura de la Hyuga indicándole un nuevo ritmo.

«Lo… ¡Lo hice! ¡Soltó mis manos…!» Dijo para sus adentros con un toque nostálgico de emoción, las lagrimillas aparecieron.

No sabía si era causa del placer, o que tanto ella como él no reparaban en más que lo que sentían en esos momentos, pero un minúsculo brillo de esperanza calentó su pecho logrando que una vana mueca apareciera en su rostro tratando, sin mucho éxito, de ser una sonrisa. No era siquiera parecida a las que podía otorgar en el pasado, y aun así, sentía la dicha recorrer su cuerpo entero.

Acerco su mano a la que el tenia sobre su pecho y la entrelazo aplicando mas fuerza al contacto para pasar a tomar el otro con su mano libre comenzando a masajearlos lenta y suavemente, lo escucho gruñir y unas nuevas estocadas fueron dadas con un hasta ahora, desconocido vigor.

La opalina jadeo en repuesta aguantándose las ganas de gritar, pero jadeando muy fuertemente sin poder detener los sonidos que no paraban de salir de su boca, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, era solo la regla que él le había impuesto.

No quiero escuchar su nombre salir de tus labios… Mas te vale no gemir

Fueron las palabras que habían logrado hasta el momento su silencio durante el acto sexual, en ese entonces ella le había dicho que el único nombre que podría salir de sus labios era el de él, en respuesta él le había visto con tanto desprecio que ella prefirió desistir.

¿Qué caso tenia aclarar algo que él se negaba a escuchar?

Silencio.

Esa había sido la respuesta.

— Haaa… Naru…ohh… Naru…mmm… ¡Haa! **— **Hinata luchaba por contener los gemidos que amenazaban con escaparse de sus labios, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que eso cada vez se le iba más de las manos. Naruto nunca había sido tan salvaje ni apasionado en el momento de la intimidad como lo estaba siendo es ese momento.

Apretó fuertemente dientes y manos para evitar que cualquier nombre saliera de su boca.

—Narutooo…** —**gimió suavementeal sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerla completamente. Naruto había soltado su cintura para masajear ese sensible botón rosado y saliente rompiendo cualquier esfuerzo por que el nombre no se le escapara de los labios. Temió por un momento la reacción del pelirrubio, pero lo que vino no se lo espero.

Al parecer Naruto la había escuchado,a lo que pareció reaccionar, pero de una manera muy distinta a la que se esperaba. Le tomó sorpresivamente de una pierna para subirla a su hombro e inclinarse hacia enfrente para aumentar el ritmo y profundidad de las embestidas. Quito su mano para besar los grades y sugerentes pechos que poseía la morena, degustándolos como un recién nacido.

— Eres…tan…estrecha…¡Uggg! **—**Susurro Naruto con dificultad sobre su pecho haciendo que Hinata se contorsionara debajo de él al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su húmedo y sensible pezón.

Naruto continuo con embestidas más profundas, las ansias extrañas que recorrías su cuerpo jamás las había experimentado, causando que se esmerara más de lo común en darle placer a su compañera.

— Hi-na-ta… ¡Argg!** — **gimió el Uzumaki contra su pecho y Hinata no pudo hacer más que arquearse para darle mas acceso. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas para ambos que se sentían volar, los espasmos asaltaban fuertemente a cada uno por igual causando que sus mentes se desconectaran del mundo.

No supo que la impulso ni de donde saco el valor para hacerlo solo aferro sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos incitándolo a que continuara cada vez mas necesitada de contacto. Su otra mano bajo hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían, sintió su mano humedecerse conforme descendía cubriéndose con los fluidos de ambos.

Con delicadeza y sin importarle que su mano se aplastara con cada embestida de Naruto, sujeto los anchados testículos y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, deleitándose con la textura y el gruñido animal que había soltado Naruto. Deseaba hacerle sentir el mismo placer que él le daba, siempre lo había hecho y esta era su oportunidad de oro.

Su brazo era rozado constantemente con el miembro de su acompañante, cosa que había comenzando a molestarle pero no le importo, siguió con su cometido de darle placer al Uzumaki.

Las estocadas de Naruto eran cada vez más lentas y pausadas haciéndole saber a la Hyuga que llegaría pronto al orgasmo. Ella también se sentía pronta a llegar así que en un ultimo esfuerzo movió sus caderas mas rápido arqueando la espalda para un mejor contacto, lo escucho gruñir con más fuerza apretando el agarre en su pierna para lentamente ir deteniendo su propio ritmo dejándose hacer por la morena, solo dando embestidas lentas y profundas que le ponían difícil la tarea a Hinata de poder complacerlo.

Apartando la necesidad de quedarse quieta y sentirlo entrar y salir lentamente de ella y disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación, se obligo a mover las caderas mas rápidamente hasta provocando que en ocasiones la penetración fuera intensa deliciosa.

Naruto mordió su pezón salvajemente, demasiado extasiado por su acción.

Hinata grito adolorida pero muy excitada por la brusca acción.

Los gritos empezaron a retumbar el las paredes, Hinata ya no se contenía de gemir gritando el nombre de su compañero constantemente, se sentía tan bien la sensación que dejaba cada ves que este brotaba de su boca, que cada vez lo hizo mas duro.

— ¡NARUTO! ¡Ahhh! Mmm ¡Ahhh! ¡NARUTO! **— **Gritó Hinata llena de éxtasis, los gritos parecían quemarle la garganta al salir pero no paro de hacerlo. Grito como una loca sintiendo su alma desprenderse de su cuerpo, se sentía tal llena, tan completa…

— ¡Hinata! –un rugido extasiado broto de la boca de Naruto sin poder contenerlo por más tiempo. 

Para la frágil Hyuga escuchar su nombre salir de su boca con ese tono tan ronco y seductor distorsionado por el placer fue arrollador, un gusto demasiado placentero.

Gusto que le había sido negado desde su primer encuentro, solo regalándole míseros gruñidos durante tanto tiempo, que al escucharlo gritar su nombre llego al clímax más arrollador que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Naruto tenso la mandíbula al sentir las paredes de Hinata rodearlo con agresividad en medio del orgasmo.

Dificultosamente dio su última estocada antes de sentir la liberación más arrolladora que jamás imagino.

Antes de que se alejara de ella Hinata rodeo la cintura de Naruto con su pierna obligándolo a derramarse dentro y sentir su semilla caliente deslizarse en su interior.

Naruto bajo la pierna de Hinata que mantenía sobre su hombro y se dejó caer encima de ella respirando con dificultad, la sintió rodearlo con sus brazos pero no se quito y se dejo llevar por la suave caricia que ella le hacía a su pelo.

—T-Te amo…** —**susurro suavemente Hinata después de un rato, espero su reacción pero no obtuvo ningún gesto o sonido, decidió continuar —. Q-Quisiera que supieras que nunca dejare de hacerlo Naruto-kun **— **Temerosa continuo haciendo leves caricias a esos dorados cabellos, apretó el abrazo, no obtuvo nada, ni un movimiento, agacho la cabeza para observar su rostro pero estaba dormido, sonrió dulcemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo y su corazón se hincho de gozo.** —**. Nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**UNA DECISIÓN EGOÍSTA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol daba directo contra su rostro, Los molestos pajarillos estaban obstinados a despertarlo, sabia que tenia que resolver asuntos pendientes y tenia ganas de ir al baño, y aun así no sentía la más mínima intensión de pararse del mullido sitio en el que se encontraba. Se removió incomodo por las molestias del la iluminación, curiosamente, se sintió muy bien al frotar la cara en su cama. Lo hizo de nueva cuenta, pero más despacio y se dio cuenta de que era suave como la seda, él no recordaba que fuera tan suave.

«Muy suave. » pensó, y restregó su cara un poco más para despabilarse (le agradaba bastante la sensación), y abrió los ojos despacio, sin muchas ganas de despertar en realidad, hacia tanto que no dormía tan bien que estuvo tentado a quedarse ahí un poco más de tiempo, claro, si pudiera, como ya se había dicho tenía que arreglar unos asuntos importantes. Con desgana se incorporo a medias recargándose en lo que parecía ser un muy mullido cojín. Con la cabeza gacha por el sueño que aun no se disipaba por completo de su sistema se recordaba que no podía dejar ese asunto a la suerte, así que se levanto un por completo aplicando más fuerza en su empuje.

— Auch…

Un quejido suave lo hizo despabilarse. Alzo el rostro confundido encontrándose de frente con el rostro sonrojado de Hinata, quien tenia una leve mueca de dolor. Se quedo tieso durante unos segundos observándola aun sin comprender la situación.

— ¿Como…? —pregunto aturdido.

— U…Uzumaki-sama, me e-esta lastimando. —Se quejo Hinata, sintiendo como la mano de Naruto se enterraba cada vez se más en su pecho. Se mordió el labio para callar cualquier quejido de dolor y lo miro, tenia cara de no comprender nada pero quito rápidamente la mano depositándola a un costado, continuo observando su rostro pasar por diversas expresiones: confusión, duda, desilusión, ira y luego…

Nada.

Su rostro había quedado impávido como un trozo de hielo.

Ese malestar demasiado conocido se le instalo en el estómago, unos nervios incontrolables la asaltaron y a lo único que atino a reaccionar fue abrazarlo fuertemente, como si así abrazarlo fuera una cura mágica y evitara que cosas malas pasaran.

— Suéltame –ordeno Naruto secamente, ella no hizo caso y se apretó mas contra el, su cuerpo se tensó por el contacto.

Hinata no comprendía nada, ayer las cosas habían sido diferentes. Él le había abrazado, había dicho su nombre, sintió la calidez te estar entre sus brazos nuevamente, y luego se había quedado con ella durante toda la noche. Por un momento Hinata había sentido que aquello había sido lo que todos llamaban«hacer el amor».

¿Por qué ahora volvía a ponerse esa mascara de hielo?, Hinata no lo sabia, pero su corazón le dolió, no le importo que en su mente se repitiera el que aquello no era sorpresa.

– ¿No me escuchaste? —preguntó duramente Naruto —. Quítate –gruño y se zafo de sus brazos con brusquedad.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y la observo aparentando indiferencia. No comprendía todavía lo que haba sucedido, todo estaba confuso, se sintió estúpido por su actuar y mostrar tal debilidad de un momento a otro. De no haber podido darse cuenta el cuándo había ella atravesado sus defensas. Se giro mecánicamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo al baño, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba…

Estar lejos de ella.

Hinata observo con pesadumbre como Naruto se alejaba, quería detenerlo, pero solo se quedo ahí sentada con las palabras atoradas en la garganta mientras veía desaparecer su espalda por la puerta, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, como si otra vez no existiera_. _

Se incorporo con la mirada perdida y tiste dirigida hacia la puerta por donde Naruto había desaparecido. Siempre era lo mismo. Se sintió ridícula por haber creído por un momento que se quedaría con ella, que algo había cambiado solo porque una noche se había comportado diferente. Era muy estúpida por creer que él quería permanecer con ella. Sonrió amargamente, como había podido crearse semejantes ilusiones si él le había dejado bien en claro que su presencia no era de agrado para él. Él la odiaba. Solo era requerida para esos momentos en los que él lo decidía. Siempre con un fin sexual. Él solo la veía como un objeto con el cual liberar sus necesidades de hombre, y eso le dolía, aunque se engañara así misma diciéndose lo contrario.

Solo era que esta vez lo había sentido diferente, no sabia explicar bien en que había sido diferente, pero lo había sido, y como una boba se había hecho la ilusión de que, aunque fuera, un pequeño fragmento de esa muralla de frialdad que él había creado para que se interpusiera entre ambos se hubiese roto.

— Que ilusa —Se recrimino y encogió sus piernas rodeándolas con sus brazos, escondió su cara entre ellos, ocultando su vergüenza y las lágrimas que salían de sus blancos orbes. Se quedo así, sollozando su pena, lamentándose de ese castigo que la destruía en espíritu, estrujaba su corazón y sentía que faltaba poco para que se quedara seco.

«Lo merezco, sé que me lo gane. Me hice acreedora de todo… » Se dijo restregando fuertemente su rostro contra sus brazos. Los sollozos aumentaron de volumen. Apretó sus brazos mas fuerte hacia si buscando calmarlos antes de que Naruto la escuchara. Porque sabía que desde el baño él podía hacerlo claramente.

Permaneció en esa posición por largo rato, el llanto había cesado pero las lágrimas salían insistentes de sus ojos.

Escucho el conocido sonido del picaporte al ser girado y se puso alerta. Instintivamente se irguió limpiando rápidamente todo rastro de lágrimas. Debía mostrarse fuerte aunque por dentro se muriera de por las ganas de brincar a sus brazos y gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba, de hacerle saber cuánto lo necesitaba y le dolía su rechazo.

Alzó la vista para toparse con unos ojos azules. Habían perdido todo brillo, no había el mínimo rastro de emoción o vida en ellos. Fríos y opacos… como su alma.

El dolor le estrujo el estomago como cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Esos zafiros que antes rebosaban de vida, siempre con ese atrayente toque travieso y alegre, esos que siempre eran cálidos y comprensivos, ahora, por su culpa, estaba huecos.

La cercanía que había detecto en el acto anterior había sido barrida como el polvo a pasar un ventarrón, y no podía estar segura de lo que paso en él durante ese momento, porque en rostro frio que se posaba frente a ella no podía ver nada más que el más puro y turbio rencor.

Naruto apretó los puño y forzó a su cuerpo a respirar con normalidad, le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo sus ojos picarle por la lagrimas que, por alguna extraña razón deseaban salir. Mantuvo la calma y la siguió observando fríamente, por dentro sentía un nudo en el estomago, no sabia como reaccionar ante tales sensasiones, jamás había batallado por mostrarse indiferente pero ahora, sentía sus manos picar por tocarla, no de un modo morboso, sino con ternura, quería acariciarla para que se sintiera mejor y dejara de llorar, tenia el impulso de rozar su mejilla y limpiarle las lagrimas. Dio un paso al frente y su mano tembló, si tan solo él pudiera…

Se detuvo en seco, ahuyentando de su mente esos pensamientos, ya bien sabía hacia donde se dirigía la cadena. Se irguió dignamente y le hablo con el tono más frio que pudo conseguir.

— Ponte tu ropa y sal de mi habitación. —Dijo Naruto — Para cuando vuelva no quiero encontrarte aquí — Le ordeno comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla para detenerse ante de cruzar el umbral.

Siempre había sido ingenua y eso nunca iba a cambiar, porque durante un momento, aun después de haberla insultado, la vieja Hinata volvía a sentir una chispa de esperanza de imaginar que se despidiera o le llamaría por su nombre disculpándose por su rudeza.

—Y más te vale —dijo sin voltear —, que no molestes más. Solo cuando yo te llame quiero verte ¿Entendido? No quiero otra de tus estupideces —soltó con veneno para salir y dar un gran portazo.

Ese estruendo que no pudo opacar el sonido de su corazón al destrozarse. Se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, se lo merecía por haber sido tonta. Deseo que lo de hace un momento bastara para desaparecer a la boba de antes que aun vivía dentro de ella. Deseo intensamente poder desprenderse de esa parte de su ser: La antigua estúpida, y débil ingenua de Hinata Hyuga.

Controlando el temblor de su cuerpo se puso en pie, miro la habitación en busca de su ropa. La diviso regada por toda la habitación. Con calma fue recogiendo cada prenda suya que estuviera regada para ponérsela e ir a recoger la siguiente. Cuando por fin estuvo vestida comenzó a arreglar la cama como ya era la costumbre, no se molesto en secar las nuevas lagrimas que aparecían en sus ojos, solo siguió con su trabajo. Era tan extraño odiar y amar algo a la vez. Esos sentimientos mesclados aparecían viendo la cama en la que había compartido tantos momentos con él mientras cumplía «su deber» monótonamente. El lugar donde se podía engañar y creer que la quería dolor agudo le estrujo el corazón y un enorme nudo se le formo en la garganta, debía salir de ahí, esa habitación solo hacía que su dolor fuera tan sofocante que le impedía respirar.

Al terminar de arreglar se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo en silencio, caminando por el obscuro pasillo con la habitual calma que la caracterizaba, la madera estaba vieja y se podía oír el rechinido de su suaves pasos, se detuvo a mitad del pasillo e intento abrir la puerta de su habitación, no pudo, hizo una mueca de desconcierto y tiro más fuerte.

Estuvo intentando abril por un buen rato sin éxito alguno, suspiro con desgana y se giró para volver a caminar rumbo a la salida. Iría al Jardín, ahí podría estar en paz.

—Hinata-sama — Escucho una vos familiar y ronca a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo y giro hacia atrás para ver a quien le hablaba. Distinguió a la persona como el ama de llaves; una mujer bajita y rechoncha, de cabellos canosos recogidos en un rugido chongo, que no pasaba de los sesenta años.

— ¿S-Si? —Respondió cortes, limpiando apresuradamente sus mejillas de cualquier rastro salino.

—Lamento molestarle —Se disculpo la señora—, pero el señor ordeno que le dijera cuál será su nueva habitación a partir de ahora — Le explico con simpleza la empleada comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

Hinata le miro confusa y esta solo le sonrió al pasar a su lado y dirigirse hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, la siguió, sin entender porque le habían cambiado la habitación así de la nada, mas decidió no preguntar, si bien era porque le preocupaba que Naruto se entera y se enfadara aún más con ella por cuestionarlo, también era porque su ánimo no estaba ni para sentirse confundida.

La anciana se detuvo y en seguida ella hizo lo mismo, alzo el rostro topándose de frente con una pequeña puerta blanca de madera, hizo una corta reverencia y entro serrando la puerta antes de ver a la anciana marcharse rumbo a las escaleras.

Busco a tientas el apagador para encender la luz, cundo lo consiguió observo el lugar. La habitación era bastante amplia y las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema, había una cama individual con sabanas de un ligero color lila que estaba pegada a la pared de la izquierda, un sencillo buro al lado de esta y uno más grande frente a la cama, del lado derecho había un tocador con banco al lado de un gran y viejo ropero de roble, en el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un esquinero lleno de libros, finalmente estaban la puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón y una puerta que suponía daría al cuarto de baño.

Su nueva habitación no era muy distinta a la anterior, más amplia tal vez, pero no había gran diferencia, únicamente diferían en el balcón con una hermosa vista que daba al jardín trasero de la casa.

Suspiro y se dirigió a le armario para revisar si todas sus cosas estaban en orden, y también ver si durante el cambio nadie no había visto «eso»por accidente.

En la hora siguiente paso su tiempo revisando cajones, comprobando que todas sus pertenencias habían sido cambiadas a la habitación sin percances y en un orden muy parecido a como las tenía en su antiguo cuarto. Se dejó caer rendida en la cama después de haber hecho unos ligeros cambios de orden en sus cosas aprovechando la búsqueda de ese objeto.

Estaba desecha del ánimo, a duras penas había podido terminar lo que hacía sin dejarse caer al suelo y ponerse a llorar cuando por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. Giro la cabeza hacia el pequeño buro al lado de su cama para encontrarse con una botellita delgada que contenía un turbio líquido verduzco. Un poco más alejada pero en el mismo mueble, estaba otra igual que le había llevado una sirvienta hace unos minutos y como todos los días se había ido recordándole que era su obligación ingerirla.

No se lo había tomado de nuevo, lo había dejado ahí y puesto a ordenar su nuevo cuarto como excusa para hacer tiempo y meditar sobre la loca idea que se le había cruzado en la mete cuando le habían llevado una igual el día anterior.

Suspiro pesadamente alejando las ganas de llorar, se sentía miserable pero no podía hacer nada más. Su ultima esperanza se había muerto cuando el salió de esa habitación. Y lo había intentado todo, hasta su último recurso.

¿Por qué seguir así?

Observo a detalle los frascos y el gusanito de la culpa la pico.

Se incorporó a medias sobre sus codos y se quedó mirando insistentemente la pequeña puerta negra en la que había comprobado que estaba el cuarto de baño. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y fue rumbo al armario en busca de un cambio de ropa y una toalla. Necesitaba pensar, y para ella nada era mejor para hacerlo que un relajante baño, eso siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Mordió su labio, ansiosa mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Debía pensar muy bien las cosas, meditar minuciosamente el cómo debía proceder, o mejor dicho, si es que debía proceder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de un relajante baño y haberse arreglado junto a las cosas que necesitaba, Hinata se observaba detenidamente en el espejo.

Llevaba una Yukata gris, vieja y deshilachada en algunas partes, era muy larga y cubría en totalidad cada parte de su cuerpo, ya que la prenda era barias tallas mas grande que ella.

Con la mirada perdida acarició el enorme espejo que había en la habitación delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos, delineándose a ella misma, detallando cada cosa que se reflejaba en la plana superficie. Dirigió su vista a un extremo en el espejo encontrándose con las botellitas de líquido verde apenas visibles y reducidas en tamaño por la distancia. Deslizo su mano hasta rozar el reflejo y lo presiono fuertemente, como si en cualquier momento esta se fuera a quebrar entre sus dedos, pero no les pasó nada.

Irguió su postura y se giro caminando directo al mueble que contenía lo único que la separaba de su meta, tomo los objetos apretándolos sutilmente contra su pecho, suspiro avanzando a paso trémulo rumbo balcón. Suspiro nuevamente pero con más profundidad y saco la mano fuera, lo más lejos que le permitió el largo de su brazo, miro dudosa los objetos en sus manos, si se quería retractar ese era el momento, después de hacerlo ya no había marcha atrás, negó con la cabeza y apretando fuertemente los ojos comenzó a vaciar su contenido. Escuchar el sonido del líquido chocando contra el pasto le hizo sentirse relajada, pudo disipar un poco el sentimiento de angustia en su pecho.

Había tomado ya una decisión y no se echaría para atrás.

Sería feliz en la medida que le fuera posible, sabía muy bien que sin él su felicidad nunca estaría completa, no se engañaría al convencerse de lo contrario, solo intentaría sobrellevarlo con la presencia de ese alguien que le esperaba.

«Espero que Naruto-kun pueda perdonarme alguna día» pensó apretando ambos frascos contra su pecho.

Una lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho. Aspiro hondo y abrió los ojos,se giro y camino hacia dentro de la habitación, acerco su mano a la cama para recargarse y agacharse para abrir un cajón y sacar un papel y una pluma.

Tomo lo objetos y se rodillo frente al pequeño buro comenzando a escribir

«Ojala algún día tu también decida ser feliz… Naruto-kun »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observo con pesar la extensión del jardín, giro la cabeza para hacer lo mismos con su habitación recién entregada, recorriendo minuciosamente cada rincón cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Su mirada se detuvo en el buro donde yacía uno de los frascos vacíos, observo su mano donde sostenía el otro, giro encarando el balcón, las nubes comenzaban a obscurecer el cielo, tendría que darse prisa.

Salto del balcón aterrizando perfectamente sobre el pasto, giro la cabeza en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie hubiera visto su "salto".

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, aparentando como todos los días, en el trayecto encontró algunas empleadas que la saludaron con cordialidad y ella solo respondía con una reverencia y seguía cambiando.

Se sintió tranquila de que ninguna sospechara nada, era tan natural verla caminar por el jardín que nadie se percató de la inusual distancia que estaba recorriendo hacia dentro del bosque sobrepasando los límites del jardín.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y su acelerado palpitar amenazaba con sacarle el corazón del pecho, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, rogando que nadie sospechara nada, mentalizándose que si el supiera algo ya estaría arrastrándola de vuelta.

Irguió mucho la espalda sintiendo una escalofriante sensación en su espalda, ese en la que sientes que hay algo tras de ti pero solo es la sensación de alerta que te indica que en cualquier momento puedes ser descubierto.

Giro un poco la cabeza viendo por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás, solo había arboles y mas arboles, no sintió ninguna presencia tampoco. Supuso que estaba lo suficiente lejos de la mansión para que sintieran la suya, aun así continuo con sus precauciones y siguió caminando con tranquilidad. Si la descubrían diría que su paseo se había alargado un poco sin darse cuenta y que estaba tan ha gusto que se le había ido el tiempo, eso funcionaria, para nadie era un secreto su gusto por ir en largas caminatas.

Tras haber pasado unas cuatro horas de camino Hinata pudo respirar con tranquilidad soltando todo el aire que había traído atorado desde que dejo los jardines de esa mansión.

Detuvo su caminata y activo su byakugan. Observo el perímetro como venía haciendo cada veinte minutos, no diviso más que animales y plantas, ni rastro de él. Desactivo su doujutsu y comenzó a quitarse la enorme yukata gris dejando ver sus antiguas ropas ninjas.

Movió su mano hacia su pierna derecha y la metió dentro de su bolsa ninja, sacando un kunai. Alzo la yukata del suelo y comenzó a cortarla en pequeñas tiras, escondió cuidadosamente todas ellas entre unos arbustos.

Se levanto del suelo y acumulo chakra en sus pies, comenzó a correr hacia el sur, directo a la frontera entre el país de la roca y el país de la lluvia.

Su destino.

Una gota de agua cayó en su hombro, alzo la cara mirando consternada el cielo, estaba negro y cubierto por gruesos nubarrones, clara señal de que se avecinaba un aguacero.

En el país de la roca casi no llovía, pero cuando pasaba, comúnmente eran lluvias demasiado fuertes, pegando a tormentas, acelero la carrera preocupada, faltaba media hora para la aldea más cercana Otogakure, la aldea de Orochimaru, no era opción detenerse ahí, necesitaba estar aún más lejos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba unas cuantas horas corriendo, había pasado Otogakure hace mucho, no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar a la siguiente aldea.

Para ese entonces la lluvia que caía insistente desde el cielo había empapando por completo su ropa, el frio le calaba los huesos y su visión era borrosa a causa del agua provocando que tuviera dificultades para llevar el camino correctamente, aun así no se detuvo, debía llegar a su destino lo antes posible y esperar hasta estar junto a esa persona que prometía ser su futura felicidad.

Aumento la velocidad al divisar la borrosa entrada de un pequeño pueblo, se hospedaría allí esa noche, ya estaba a una distancia considerable de Uzushiogakure.

Al llegar a la aldea se dedico a buscar un lugar para hospedarse, procuro que fuera lo mas modesta posible, claro que sin llegar a la inmundicia, el dinero no era problema, solo que intentaría llamar lo menos que pudiera la atención mientras estuviera en ese lugar.

Al final encontró una posada bastante acogedora, nada ostentoso, se podría decir que hasta humilde pero con buen ambiente y limpieza considerable.

Se acercó a la recepción.

— Buenas noches, — Saludo Hinata al la recepcionista — ¿podría rentarme una habitación por favor?

La encargada la miro; era una muchacha que no aparentaba más de 28 años, de tez apiñonada y cabellos cafés al igual que sus ojos.

La muchacha le sonrió amable — Por supuesto, permítanme un momento — Se agacho y saco un gran libro de hojas amarillentas y viejas, lo puso en el mostrador y le extendió una pluma a Hinata —. Solo necesita registrarse aquí y enseguida le daremos su habitación.

Hinata tomo la pluma y firmo, la joven le entrego una llave, pago y se retiro con una reverencia — Muchas gracias.

Subió por las escaleras del lugar y busco su habitación, la número 78. Fue caminando y viendo de puerta en puerta los números. Estaba echa un manojo de nervios, caminaba despacio, trémula de que en cualquier momento aparecia alguien a sus espaldas y la sorprendiera. Cuando por fin encontró la puerta indicada (en el segundo piso al final del pasillo) entro cerrando la puerta inmediatamente tras de si. Se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo dando un suspiro, ese había sido un día agotador, estaba con toda la ropa húmeda y pegada al cuerpo, se sentía ciclaos por el sudor, tenia los pies cubiertos de barro al igual que su ropa y la cara. Con pesadez se levanto del piso y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba darse un baño si no quería enfermar.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa húmeda y sucia sintiendo entumido todo su cuerpo, abrió la regadera y espero a que esta tuviera un temperatura agradable para meterse en ella, lavo su cabello quitando el barro y restos de hojas que se había enredado en el, mañana le esperaba un largo recorrido para llegar a Nami no Kumi no sato y pedirle ayuda a **él**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los lectores.**

**Se que esperaban un nuevo capitulo y me devasta desanimarlos pero creí necesario aclarar que las continuaciones de TODAS las historias, cuatro nuevos e inocentes One shots y un prólogo murieron hoy.**

… _**La tragedia sucedió cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques a el más reciente One SasuHina que había escrito. Tenía que hacer las continuaciones en cafés internets porque mi computadora fue dada a los policías y se encuentra retenida en el MP de mi municipio como evidencia ya que hubo un altercado con mi mamá –y siendo honesta no se ni que rayos tenía que ver mi computadora con eso T-T – así que el día de hoy 23 de julio de 2013 me interne a un café internet como lo había estado haciendo desde hace dos meses y cacho, e hice mis correcciones , guarde los archivos como siempre en mi ahora inservible USB y me retire del lugar para realizar mis actividades diarias. Al termino del día me encontré en casa de mi abuela y pedí prestada una computadora a mi primo para subir los capítulos y sucedió lo peor, no pude abrir los archivos porque estaban dañados. Al parecer la maquina que use en el café estaba contaminada por un feo virus que la computadora de mi primo si detecto, la repare y trate de recuperar los archivos pero no se pudo y al final me di por vencida. Llore por horas, sentí horrible, cinco actualizaciones, cuatro One-shots que con mucho cariño eran dedicados a los lectores que me lo pidieron –Estos fueron los que más me dolieron, me esforcé tanto en que quedaran perfectos T^T –y el prólogo de la primera historia HinaNaruSasu que escribo, y casi tres meses de mi vida se fueron en el instante en el que metí mi memoria es esa computadora infectada….**_

**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por lo anterior, esta muy jalado de los pelos, pero no sabía bien como explicarme y pues escribí eso. Lo anterior es cierto, no habrá actualizaciones por un rato ya que estoy a punto de entrar a la escuela y voy en la tarde, me hago dos horas de camino a mi casa, así que no me queda tiempo para escribir más que cada dos domingos, y luego sin computadora, ya sabrán de que hablo. Enserio estoy muy apenada pero me sentí con la responsabilidad de comunicarles lo ocurrido ya que me han llegado mensajes preguntándome cuando subiría las actualizaciones y voy a quedar mal a las personas que les di fechas. Debí de haberlas subido al término de cada una, pero esperaba dar una sorpresa subiéndolas todas, al final todo me salió mal y se perdió todo. No se bien como vallan a salir las nuevas continuaciones porque las tengo que escribir nuevamente y no me acuerdo completamente que pasaba en todas, así que va a cambiar mucho a lo original, dios me altero de solo pensarlo, me había gustado como quedaron los primeros. Espero que no se molesten por esto, y de verdad, de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, se que su idea al dar click no era encontrarse con esto y puede resultar decepcionante pero espero que comprendan. Mas que nada pongo esta nota porque tengo historias que no he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo y pareciera que ya las abandone, pero no es así, todas y cada una de mis historias tendrán continuación solo es cosa de que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya verán que me esforzare y tratare de sacar lo mas rápido posible las continuaciones. También muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dado review, follow y favorite a las historias, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ya que ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir, escuchar sus opiniones y saber que fue de su agrado es una gran satisfacción para mi.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Bueno me despido agradeciendo por su atención.**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos, **_**Wine Shadow**_


End file.
